Microassembly is a method of fabricating semiconductor devices using xerographic and microassembly techniques. Mobile particles may be immersed in an assembly medium that surrounds an electrode array. A charge may be applied to the electrode array that attracts the mobile particles. The charge may attract or repel the mobile particles, which may guide the mobile particles into a desired position and orientation above the electrode array.